Ink And Smoke
by Lokifahre
Summary: Just Two bros chilling and being kind of gay.


It was a hot summer night, Larry was laying in his bed listening to some music, lost in though, his eyes darting the lines of the cieling, an unlit cigarette resting on his lips, long ago forgotten. It was a quiet and relaxing night but he didn't felt like doing anything not even sleeping.

He left his gaze wander to the rest of his room, analizyng everything he had but not focusing on anything in particular. Man, he was high, high as fuck. But he felt alone. He wasn't happy as he usually was when he smoked.

Maybe the weed was of bad quality or something. He knew better. But decided to ignore it. He didn't want to think about the actual reason why he felt lonely.

His mom wasn't at home that night, she had gone out with Sally's dad so he had the home alone.

He usually didn't mind, in fact he thanked her for leaving him alone sometimes so he could smoke. Lisa knew that he smoked weed, of course she knew! but Larry didn't quite like the idea of smoking when she was around, it was more for the respect he had for her than anything else. So usually when she left him alone he takes the opportunity to get stoned and have a good time.

But lately he had been feeling really down. He had some feelings that he didn't quite understand and that was what was actually bothering him. He knew what to do to distract himself from thinking to much but he was unsure.

Larry moved to sat on his bed, gaze still lost on all the stuff laying around, just to suddendly focus on his walkie-talkie, he could call Sally. Sally wouldn't mind, right? Sally liked hanging out with him. But maybe he was asleep, it was really late at night and his best friend didn't usually got a lot of sleep because of his nightmares, but maybe that day he was having good dreams, he should't bother him...But he was sad, it might be the weed, but he felt blue, really blue, as blue as Sally's hair, or Sally's eyes, well...eye, but his eye was beautiful, it had a very rare shade of blue, which he had tried to make mixing paint when he painted but he never got to get it right... Heh, yeah, he really needed someone by his side right now, just to keep him company.

He stood up from his bed, and closed his eyes feeling suddendly a little dizzy. Yeah, he was going to call Sal, it wasn't that late.

He picked up the walkie-talkie pressing the button to talk, missing it the first time and laughing at himself for being so clumsy.

-Hey...Hey...Hey Sally Face.-He Whispered, suddendly feelling really happy, kinda feeling like a kid who was doing a mischeaf. For god's sake he was nineteen years old, not nine.

-Larry Face?-Sal answered a little later, his voice sounded sleepy.

Larry pressed the button to answer but instead of actually talking he started to laugh.

-Dude what the fuck?-the smaller one fell silent for a moment.-Wait, are you high?- Larry started laughing again.

-Just a little bit.-He tried to quiet his laugh so sally wouldn't say anything but he couldn't at all. Sally almost started laughing himself, because Larry's laugh was just really contagious, but he managed to hold himself.

-So..What did you want?

-Oh yeah, Sorry bro. Were you sleeping?-He tried to compose himself.

-Nah, i was watching a movie.

-Oh, cool. Uhm...I...Uhm...Would you like to sleep here today? Since our parents aren't home maybe we could hang out a little and listen to some music or something.

-Yeah, sure! I'll be there in five. You better have some nuggets, i'm hungry!

-Sure bro! See ya!

Larry hung up and smiled at the air, he was so happy now. He had already come down almost completely from his high but he still had a glistering feeling in his gut. But it probably was because of the weed, it wasn't because of sally, sure.

He went to sat down in one of the beanbags that were in his room, While putting a t-shirt on since he had only been wearing his underwear until then. He lit his forgotten cigarette while he waited for Sal to come.

Suddendly a knock on the door was heard. Larry moved his head to see his best friend entering his room.

-Hey, Sally Face.-Larry greeted while blowing out some smoke through his mouth.

-Hey Larry Face.- Sally greeted back, smile hid behind his mask. He tapped Larry's back and then sat down on the beanbag placed at his side.-Are you still high?

-Nah, bro, i'm cool now.-

-Good, so where are my nuggets?

-I don't have any. sorry dude.-He shrugged and smirked showing his tooth gap.

-Ah!-Sally gasped putting his hand on his chest.-You lied to me, How could you do this to me? You little fuck.-He acted.

-watch your mouth bro, it was for a good cause.

They both held each other glare, until they couldn't hold it in anymore, Larry snorted falling off his seat, while sally was laughing his butt off.

-So, what do you wanna do?-He didn't even bother to move to sit back on the beanbag.

-I don't know, you were the one who called me to come here.

-Hmmm i don't know, do you want to listen to some music?

-Suuree.

-You know where the stereo is, put whatever song you want to listen to.-Sal stood up heading to the stereo while Larry just stared at him. Suddendly His eyes glowed.- Bro, When you are done pass me the green box that is behind the tapes.

Sally put one of Larry's favourite songs, it was metal, but it was what Larry liked to call it: A "Stoner Metal song". He laughed lightly when his bestfriend started to sing along with the song. Larry had a really nice voice, it was deep and kind of raspy but sal liked it (everyone who listened to him liked it too, to be honest.) He tossed the box into Larry's chest.

-Ey ey! Be careful, bro! What this box contains is worth more than my own life!

Larry opened the box, and Sal peered down curiously.

-Are you kidding me?

-What?

-Are you going to roll a blunt?

-Yep.

-Dude, you were literally floating not even twenty minutes ago.

-Buuuh, you are not fun Sally Face.-Larry said pouting but ignored him completely putting some weed in his grinder. He grinded the weed and took a rolling paper to start rolling the joint, he wouldn't even bother in putting some tobacco in it.-Here.-He tossed an empty pack of cigarrettes to the younger one.- you know what to do.

Sally smiled and helped Larry whithout saying anything else. He hadn't really smoked that much weed but he knew that if he helped Larry to roll a blunt he will end up smoking, he wasn't complaining thought.

Once Larry ended his task, he handed the joint to Sally while he picked everything he had used up and put everything back into the box.

-Light it up, bro. You earned it.- Larry smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back, while taking off his mask.

Sally still struggled letting others see his face but when he was around Larry he didn't feel that selfconscicious about it. Plus, when he took his mask off around Larry it was usually dark in the room which actually helped a little too.

Sally put the Dizzy stick in his mouth and lit it up. He didn't have a "ritual" or a determiated way of lighting it as Larry did. He gave it a first experimentally drag and he was surprised when he didn't cough at all. He looked at his friend with shooked eyes.

-Looks like you are getting used to it.-He laughed teasing him a little.

Sal gave some more drags and then passed it back to Larry who happily took it in his mouth. He gave a very long drag keeping the smoke in his lungs a little bit more than usual, feeling more relaxed a few seconds later. He smiled and after another two drags passed it to Sally who apparently was relaxing too. Man he was high again. But this time he was actually happy. Suddendly he heard a cough, so he looked at Sally who was in fact, coughing and the lazy smile in his mouth widened.

-Sal, mate, you gotta be careful.

They stayed like that for a while, in a confortable silence, passing the happy cigarette, back an forth until there was nothing left and Larry throwed it into a can which they were using as an ashtray.

And if Larry though that he was high before he didn't know how he was right now, he felt light, almost like he was flying, like his body didn't have weight at all. He smiled more if that was even possible, and started laughing at the thought of letting go like a balloon and end up in the stratosphere. Sally heard him laughing so he snaped his neeck to look at him intensily. Larry Stared back at him, he knew Sally was really high too, he hadn't moved from his seat but since he was so tiny, he had spraded his legs and arms out in the beanbag Sitting in a really weird position and he had been looking at the cieling almost all the time.

-Man, your eyes are so red.

-So are yours.-The younger one responded.

-Thanks!-Larry laughed and Sally never really understood why that was always his answer when he said something about his eyes being red. Maybe it was a stoner thing. He didn't undestand it, but he was long lost in the high of the weed that he laughed back. He didn't undestand it but he found it funny for some reason.

He was laughing really hard actually but he wasn't the only one laughing like that, Larry was too, that was the reason why they didn't seem to be able to stop. When they finally calmed down a little, sally still had that smile but he couldn't control himself, he decided to lay against Larry he seemed...confy.

Larry who had been with his back agaist the beanbag and had his eyes closed, with his hand resting on his chin jumped a little when he felt the younger one resting on him. Sally laughed again.

-You jumped.-He mocked.

-You scared me bro. I was focused.

They stayed silent for a moment, enjoying each other's company.

-Hey Larry i want to smoke more.

-Your sure?-He opened one eye to look at Sal.

-Yeah, i feel reaaaaaally nice but i kinda want another one.

-Ok, if you want to.-He moved breathing out lazily while reaching for his pants that were on the floor, searching for a metalick box which he used to carry with him with some rolled blunts in it.-Here.-He passed one to his best friend and threw the box next to his pants.-Are you sure you can take it? It has been a long time since you last smoked. And i know you Sally Face, you are a lightweight.

-I'll be fine.-He laughed draging some smoke off the new blunt. The taller one shrugged it off and closed his eyes again. Oh yeah. The weed was really good.

Larry felt how the weight in his lap dissapeared, he opened his eyes to see what Sally was doing, gaze not focusing at all.

-Larry?

-uhm.

-Larry?

-What?

-Boop.

-Bro, what the fuck are you doing?.-Larry half laughed. Sally had booped his nose for no reason apparently.

-I am touching your nose.

-I can tell. But why?

-I don't know. I just wanted to. I like your nose.

-Okaay bro, whatever you say just give me that back, no more weed for you today.

-You should have seen your face.-He started laughing.-Larry face.

-Staaap.-Larry holded sally's wrist and took away the joint from him.

-Now you are not fun Larry.

-Whatever you say buddy.-He smiled Giving a drag to the stick and turing it off resting it in the table to the side of his bed, saving the rest for later.-Sally you are staring.

-Boop.-Sally booped Larry again but this time it wasn't his nose, it was the characterist mole in his cheek. This time Larry couldn't help himself and started laughing he tried to keep his cool but he was almost as high as Sal.

-What was that for?

-I Just like your mole. I think it's really cute.

-Well, thanks. It likes you too.

They both laughed again, and sally rested himself in larry again. They stayed silent for a while their minds travelled everywhere. But suddendly that peace was broken by Larry.

-Bro!.

-What?

-I want a tattoo.

-so?

-I want one right now.

-Well, you can't tattoo yourself, you have to go to an studio or something.

-Yeah. True, i can't tattoo myself.-They stayed quiet again.-But you can tattoo me!

-What!? No.

-Come on dude!

-No! I can't. what if i mess it up? What if you don't like it and regret it later? I can't.-Sally shocked his head and went to grab his pigtails just to realize that he had been to lazy to make them to come to see larry so he just keept his hands there, tangled in his hair. At this sight Larry's heart ached, when sally did that he seemed so vulnerable he just wanted to hug and protect him. But at that time he was just so high and he wanted to get a tatto so he knew better and just kept looking at him.-Plus, You don't have a tattoing Machine.-Larry smirked.-You don't, right?

-Well, tecnically i don't own one but i do have one in my house at the moment.

-Where did you get it?

-It's not mine, don't worry, i will keep studyng. I won't leave everything just to start tattoing.-Larry stood up and went out of his room, his voice sounding a little muffled and distant.-It's from a friend of mine, he came over the other day and since i was curious about how it worked and stuff he decided to bring it and teach me. But he forgot it here, he told me that tomorrow he will come to pick it up thought.

Larry came back into his room, closing the door with his foot. He sat down in one of the beanbags motioning Sally to do the same.

He brough a nonfamiliar bagpack for Sally and some latex gloves. He rested the gloves in his leg while he opened tha bag. He took everything off of the bag. Sally's eyes widened.

-You have to be joking.

-Are you sure you want to do this?

-Oh god, sally for the tenth time i the past five minutes. Yes. I want to. You are making me really nervous, dude.

-I just want to be sure.

-I know, but just, start it already, please.-Larry pleaded and finally sally complied.

In the past fifteen minutes Larry had been teaching Sally how to use the tattoing machine, it wasn't a big deal, but it was kinda noisy which sally did't really expected so he freaked out a little at first. Also it took Larry a lot of his convincing skills to make the poor boy agree to tattoo him because he didn't want to hurt him. But now here he was about to get tattoed by his best friend and he couldn't be happier.

They were sitting on the beanbags, really close to each other. Larry had decided that he wanted the tattoo in his right arm so he could hide it, also he thought it would look cool in that place. He was wearing sleeveless "slipknot" t-shirt so he didn't even have to bother in taking it off. But he did put his hair up in a pony tail so it wouldn't get in Sally's way while he was tattoing. They also agreed in doing a small tattoo, which finally ended up being the logo of Sanity falls.

Sally took a deep breath before even daring to turn the machine on. Larry well, he wasn't breathing at all, he knew it was going to hurt but he did't know how much so he was trying to be prepared for anything.

Larry heard the machine turning on and he held his Breath. Shit. He wasn't ready at all but it hurt less than he though besides, maybe it was because he was high (or not, he was a kinky man and he knew it) he liked that kind of pain, it was a different type of pain than he was used to and he was so high that everything felt more intense and kind of different.

He looked at sal, who was looking at him after tattooing him a little and smiled at him, this gave him the confidence to keep going. Larry was calm, He knew his best friend wouldn't fuck it up, also, Sally insisted in tracing the desing in his arm before with a pen, so everythig would be fine. He trusted him with all his heart.

Larry gazed at the mirror in the door of his closet. He hadn't realized before but the room was full of smoke. He should have opened the window, He'll do it later. He lit a new cigarette slowly not wanting to move too much. He looked at Sally through the mirror and really began to think about how perfect and beautiful he was in his eyes. For him all his small movements and gestures were cute, for example the way he put his hair being his ear when he didn't have the pigtails, or how his hands and fingers were pressing at his skin or how he tried to be as gentle possible to not hurt him. Maybe, he thought all this were cute because he was usually used to look at a mask and had to know Sal by his body language and not by his face like one is usually used to, but nah. He looked at him again, this time directly. He thought that sally was simple cute that his face, not the prosthetic, his actual face was cute.

He thought that all those scars told a story, a story full of traumas but a story that had happened to him, that showed that he was still here, that he got through all that shit and was still alive to tell the tale. That he was strong. He tought Sally Was beautiful. He didn't thought that the part of his lips that was missing was disgusting, he actually thought about kissing it. And he didn't though that only having half of the nose was weird, he really thought that it looked rad and cute and metal in a good way.

They sat there for a while, Sally focused on the tattoo and Larry, well, he was just thinking. Amazed at how someone could be so pretty.

Not much later The younger one spoke up.

-Ok, i think it's done.-He exaled a breath.

Larry Snapped from his trance and smiled at him then looked at his arm. His eyes opened.

-Dude!-Sal was looking at him, scared of what he would think of the tatto.-I love it! It's sick!

-Really?

-Yeah! Plus you did it, so i like it even more! Thanks!

Larry hugged Sal on an impulse. But sally didn't mind it because he had been doing that since they met, larry was just really afeccionated and he just let himself go by it. He smiled back.

-I'm happy you like it.-He hugged his friend back.

They sat there In silence for a little bit more. Larry smiling looking at his new tatto. It was messy and not perfect but he liked it a lot, it has been done by Sally that was enough reason to like it. suddendly the silence was broken.

-I want One too.

-What?

-A tattoo. I want one too, Larry Face.- He smiled.

-you sure? You don't have to.

-I am. I really want a tattoo now. I kinda wanna remember this night, and have something to remember me of our friendship. I don't know it might be the weed talking but suddendly i just want a fucking tattoo, Lar. But only if it's done by you...So if you want to...

-Of fucking course i want to! Man, you are so sweet.

-Oh, shut up!- They both laughed.-I want it in the same place as you, ans if you are cool with it i want the same tattoo.

-Do you want us to have matching tattoos?- He laughed a little flustered while putting on a new pair of latex gloves.

-Yes, is it weird?- sal looked to the side.

-It's not. I actually like the idea a lot.

Sally took off his t-shirt while Larry waited, this left him only with his pajama's shorts, he usually didn't mind. But today he felt a little selfconscicious because larry would have to look at him for a long time, and sometimes he just felt like he was disgusting, but he tried to ignore it, he was having a really good time and he didn't want to ruin it.

Larry doodled the design in his arm before bending down to take the machine turning it on.

-Are you ready?-Larry looked at him doubhtly he didn't want to hurt him or make him uncomfortable.

-Yeah, i think so. Yes.

-Okay, little dude. Here we go. Just take a deep breath.

And with that he started the tattoo. Sally hissed at first. It wasn't because it hurt it was just because the feeling was unexpected. Larry stopped but he told him to keep going.

Now it was the time for Sally to stare at Larry. On his eyes Larry was just perfect. A really good friend and a talented boy. He was always really supportive with him and he didn't gave a damn about what other people said about him. And sally really liked that. He moved his eyes to the rest of the room trying to focus in something else than the tattoo or His best friend. But he ended up looking at the man in front of him again. His brows were furrowed, he was really focused on His task. His nose a little big bigger than the usually wrinkled a little, but even like that sally thought his nose was cute, that it suit him, as well as his mole and the little toothgap on his mouth Or that beard that he got used to see on him. He really thought larry was cute. And beautiful. Really beautiful. For him, his face was just perfect and His long hair coronated that beautiful frame, now his hair was tied up but he still thought he looked pretty. Yeah Larry was pretty in all his ways and that's why he couldn't help and stare. He looked at those two locks of hair at the side of larry's face that he sometimes wanted to grab and pull him in and...

-Oh shit! That hurted!

-Sorry.- He abruptly stopped.- I'm almost done thought. It wasn't my intention. I was Tattoing on a scar and those are really sensitive i should have had that in mind and do it more gentle. Sorry.

-It's fine. Don't worry. You look like you are About to panick.

-Yeah. I freacked out. You know i hate hurting you.-Larry looked at his side eyes focusing on the blunt unfinished. He moved to take it lighting it up. Tthis would ease his nerves. -Do you want me to keep going? as i said it's almost done.- He smiled again exhaling some smoke and sally just nodded.

-Aaaand done!-Larry smiled taking off the gloves and leaving the tattoing machine on the floor.-Do you like it?- He gave one drag to the joint, which was almost finished.

-I do. I really like it. Thanks. -He smiked back.- But pass me that. It's really cool but it hurt like a bitch.

Maybe it was because he just noticed it or because he had smoked more that he should have. But Larry had the need to jut lean in and kiss Sally. Maybe because the momment was really intimate and they hadn't realize it before. Larry was leaning over sal, and sal was resting his legs in larry's lap. Their bodies really close. and their minds really far gone. With the pain and the weed their minds were on a bliss. And larry wasn't really thinking when he did it. He wasn't thinking at all. What he did was just because his mind was so far gone, and sally was just so pretty and he was asking for something so simple that he didn't really know what he was doing.

He just leaned in dragging from the joint and searching for the younger one's lips. Sally at first was taken aback eyes focused on the blunt but as soon as his fried leaned in he realized that this was the last drag from the joint and larry was going to pass him the smoke as they've done way too many times when sal didn't feel like smoking at all.

Their eyes half lidded when their lips brushed. Larry opened his mouth and blew out the smoke as sally breathed it. He exhaled the smoke seconds later and Larry was about to move away. But he was high and drowning in feelings. He couldn't help but lean in again searching for the other one's lips. It was chaste and quick but sally didn't move back in fact he had leaned in kissing back.

They parted from each other, mouths agape and foreheads touching. Their eyes closed. They were scared of saying anything so they just leaned in again. Another kiss wouldn't hurt.

This time They went on slow. Premeditated. They leaned in parting their lips, heads tilted. At first it was the same, a quick And scared touch. But they gave in, mouths opening and tongues touching. Larry felt dizzy and happy and intoxicated. At that moment he realiced that this should have happened before. The kiss was messy but they liked it anyways. Sally's lips were soft even though larry could still feel some scars which he didn't mind, it felt good.

Larry had moved in the kiss. Hands in sally's waist. While the other's hands were tangled in his hair deepening the kiss. They didn't really want to get appart from each othet but eventually that came. And they ended up staring into ttheir eyes, their breathing heavy and elavorated.

They felt like they had to say something but they didn't know exactly what to say.

-It's getting late.-Larry commented.

-Yeah.

-Do you want to uhm...go to sleep.

-sure.

They layed in larry's bed. Hugging each other. They felt like everything was fine. They knew they would have to talk about this, but they would leave it for the morning. Larry knew they would hav

ve to word everything he felt for sal but decided to not right now. It could wait. Yeah. Larry was still high, The weed was good. And if sally could hear his thoughts he would agree.


End file.
